What's Under the Mask
by Gatora
Summary: I'm not good at titles or summaries. The Digimon Frontier gang get seperated. Kouji finds Izumi and starts liking her. They try to find the others, but have obstacles to face first. Please R/R.
1. ch 1

**Ch.**** 1**

****

"What do you think will happen?" asked Takuya.

"I don't know. I just hope Grottomon doesn't have too many digimon following us." said Izumi.

"He always does. What made him evil anyways? Is he a human, or a digimon who found a spirit?" asked Kouji.

"Who knows?" asked Tomoki.

"I say, we shouldn't let one warrior defeat us! There's just no point! We are legendary warriors! We have the power to crush him!" exclaimed Junpei.

"Only if we can find the Beast Spirits." Said Kouji.

Kouji kept on looking over at Izumi. 

'Why am I staring at Izumi anyways?! It's not like I love her or anything! I'm acting worse then Junpei!' thought Kouji.

"Aaaah!" cried out Tomoki.

"Tomoki!" called out Takuya.

"Huh? Aaaaah!" screamed Izumi.

"Aaaaah!" cried Junpei.

"Nani?! Where is everyone going?" asked Takuya.

"I'm not sure." Said Kouji.

"Aaaaah!" cried Takuya.

"Takuya!" called Kouji.

"I'm all alone. Again." Said Kouji sadly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kouji was walking around in the forest looking at the ground.

"Why am I always alone?" asked Kouji.

"Help! Someone help me!" cried out a feminine voice.

"That sounds like Izumi-chan!" exclaimed Kouji. "Izumi!"

"Kouji-kun?" asked Izumi.

"Hai." Said Kouji.

"What a relief. I thought no one would find me." Said Izumi.

"I wonder where the others are." Said Kouji.

'I never noticed how kawaii he can be. What am I thinking? I don't love him! Or do I?" thought Izumi.

"Ow!"  screamed Izumi.

"What's wrong?" asked Kouji.

"I think I sprained my ankle!" screamed Izumi.

"Here, let me help you up." Said Kouji.

"Uh. Arigato." Said Izumi taking his hand.

'Why is he being so kind? Was the cold Kouji-kun just a cover up? Is he really a kind boy?' asked Izumi to herself.

"There's a hollow tree. Come on, let's go." Said Kouji.

"Un." Said Izumi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kouji and Izumi were sleeping peacefully. Izumi had a wonderful dream. She dreamt:

"Kouji-kun! Isn't this the most wonderful place? This is perfect for a wedding!" exclaimed Izumi.

"Hai. This is a beautiful meadow. I'm glad I let you choose the place. Today shall be the first day of the rest of our lives! I promise you, we'll be very happy together!" exclaimed Kouji.

"Un! I agree 100%! There won't be one bad moment when being with you! I love you so much!" exclaimed Izumi.

"I love you too. Call a doctor! I'm lovesick!" exclaimed Kouji trying to pretend he's sick.

"I think I know the cure for lovesickness!" said Izumi kissing him.

"I'm cured and in heaven!" yelled Kouji as loud as he could.

"I'm so happy." Said Izumi.

"Same here." Said Kouji.

Kouji had a wonderful dream as well. It went something like this: 

"Izumi-chan! You are the light of life. The essence of love. Don't forget, the beauty of nature!" exclaimed Kouji trying to be poetic.

"Kouji-kun, you can be so romantic sometimes." Said Izumi smiling.

"Romance is just a word. Love is an emotion." Said Kouji.

"Fine then, you can be so lovely sometimes." Said Izumi giggling.

"Not as lovely as you are everyday." Said Kouji.

Kouji woke up wondering where in the world he thought of all that poetry and why he was dreaming of Izumi. He glanced over at Izumi who was still sleeping. He smiled and whispered, "Has this girl stolen my heart?" 

Izumi woke up about an hour later. By then, Kouji already was finished cooking breakfast. It was pretty hard to stay asleep when you're in a small, hollow tree with smoke every now and then.

"*yawn* When did you get up Kouji-kun?" asked Izumi.

"About an hour ago." Said Kouji.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Izumi.

"Depends really on your definition of well." Said Kouji kind of meanly.

"Anything that doesn't have to do with monsters or loss of someone close." Said Izumi.

"Then yes, I slept fine." Said Kouji.

"Why do you try to act cold anyways? It's obvious you're a nice boy." Said Izumi.

"I don't try to be cold. I'm just not good with being friends since I rarely get any." Said Kouji.

"I know how you feel." Said Izumi looking at the ground.

"How could you? Not too many people are alone." Said Kouji.

"Let me tell you a story of my loneliness." Said Izumi. "A girl came over to me and said, "Izumi-chan, come to the bathroom with me, all right?" 

But I answered, "Can't you go yourself?" 

She went, "I can, but." With a disappointed expression. 

Later on that day, I went to a store to buy something. 

Another girl went, "Hey, Izumi-chan, get a cute one like this." 

But I answered, "That's all right, I don't really want one." 

The girl said in an angry voice, "I knew it!" 

"I knew it, that I wasn't the same as the others. It probably was because I was in Italy for two years. It was impossible to get along with the rest of my class."

"People treated you like the oddball out then?" asked Kouji.

"Yeah." Said Izumi sadly.

"I never knew." Said Kouji.

"Not too many people do know." Said Izumi.

'This girl Izumi has similar problems to what I have.' Thought Kouji.

"Maybe we should eat breakfast now." Said Kouji.

"Alright." Said Izumi.

"Izumi-chan?" asked Kouji almost automatically.

'He called me Izumi-chan. He added -chan to the end of my name? Does that mean we're better friends now?' asked Izumi to herself.

"Nani?" asked Izumi.

"Do you think it's possible that we can become friends?" asked Kouji.

"Hai, I do." Said Izumi smiling.

Kouji blushed a bit and said, "Do you want to be friends?" 

"Un! It's always good to have many friends." Said Izumi.

"Great." Said Kouji unsure what to do now.

"Where'd you get breakfast?" asked Izumi.

"I found the stuff on a tree. It was like a food tree or something. It has every food you can possibly imagine!" exclaimed Kouji.

"Can I see the tree?" asked Izumi.

"Sure. I'll take you there." Said Kouji helping her up. "How's your ankle?"

"It's a bit better. I think I can walk by myself now." Said Izumi.

Izumi had a painful expression on her face. She looked like she was about to scream, but she bit her lip to hold it back. Kouji noticed this and offered his support.

"Huh?" asked Izumi confused.

"I can tell you're in pain. Let me help you walk." Said Kouji.

"Don't worry! I'm just fine!" lied Izumi.

"I can tell when someone lies Izumi. You're not the first person to lie to me. Let me help you." Said Kouji.

"Arigato Kouji-kun." Said Izumi.

Kouji blushed a bit hearing her say -kun everytime she said his name.

"Don't worry about it." Said Kouji.

"Where do you think the others could be?" asked Izumi.

"Not sure. They're bound to be somewhere. How did you disappear?" asked Kouji.

"The ground under me just disappeared into a hole, and I fell." Said Izumi.

"So that's how you sprained your ankle." Said Kouji.

"Yeah." Blushed Izumi a bit.

"There's the tree." Said Kouji pointing to a tree with food hanging off it.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said it was a food tree!" exclaimed Izumi.

That's the first chapter! Long, isn't it? Sorry if some of the info isn't very accurate. I've only seen the first 9 episodes. Next chapter you'll find out what happened to the other guys with some more Kouji/Izumi Romance. Please R+R!


	2. ch 2

**Ch.**** 2**

****

"Where am I?" asked Takuya.

"Takuya!" shouted Junpei.

"Junpei! Where's Tomoki?" asked Takuya.

"I don't know." Said Junpei.

"Tomoki!" called Takuya.

"Takuya oniichan!" called Tomoki.

"Tomoki, there you are!" exclaimed Takuya.

"Where's Izumi-chan?" asked Junpei.

"Where's Kouji?" asked Takuya.

"What if they're lost?" asked Tomoki.

"What if something happened to Izumi-chan!" exclaimed Junpei.

"Uh. I really don't know where they are, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet." Said Takuya.

"Right." Said Junpei.

"If I were Kouji, where would I be?" asked Takuya.

"Who cares about Kouji? It's Izumi-chan I'm worried about!" exclaimed Junpei.

"We're not going to get anywhere like this!" shouted Tomoki.

"You're right." Said Takuya.

"I am going to pound the person who separated me from Izumi-chan!" exclaimed Junpei.

"I'm sure she's just fine." Said Takuya. "but we got to start walking to look for her."

"Right." Said Junpei.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kouji-kun?" asked Izumi.

"Hmm?" asked Kouji.

"I've been thinking for a long time and, I was wondering…" started Izumi.

'What's she going to ask? Is she going to tell me she loves me?' asked Kouji to himself.

"Do you know where there's water?" asked Izumi.

Kouji was a little surprised at this but managed to say, "There's a stream just on the other side of those trees."

"Thank you." Said Izumi walking off.

"I guess her ankle's better." Said Kouji quietly.

"Ow!" screamed Izumi.

"Then again… Maybe not." Said Kouji getting up to help her.

"Ow. Dumb ankle, getting all sprained because the digital world can't stop itself from breaking apart." Mumbled Izumi.

"Here, let me help you up." Said Kouji holding out his hand.

"Thanks." Said Izumi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I-ZU-MI-chan!!!" called Junpei.

"Kouji!" called Takuya.

"It's no use. We've looked everywhere!" pointed out Takuya.

"We got to find Izumi-chan!" yelled Junpei.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kouji-kun?" asked Izumi.

"Yeah." Said Kouji.

"Did you hear Junpei's voice?" asked Izumi.

"No." said Kouji.

"I could have sworn…" said Izumi but stopped.

"Here's the stream." Said Kouji.

"Thanks." Said Izumi drinking some water. "Huh? This water tastes like coconut!" exclaimed Izumi.

"What?" asked Kouji.

"Try it." Said Izumi.

"You're right." Said Kouji drinking some of the water.

"Strange." Said Izumi.

"What isn't strange about the digital world?" asked Kouji.

"Good point." Said Izumi.

"Come on, we better go find the others now." Said Kouji.

'I was just getting comfortable. Why does he always pick a good moment to ruin?' asked Izumi to herself.

"Alright." said Izumi dully.

"You don't sound too excited about seeing the others." Said Kouji.

"I'm enjoying the morning air." Said Izumi.

"Oh. What's so great about air anyways that you need to enjoy it in the morning?" asked Kouji.

"It's a nice cool feeling. Also the fact that you get to see the sun rise over the mountains." Said Izumi.

"You can get the same effect at sundown." Said Kouji.

"I know but… The morning is the start of a fresh day. That also makes it better than sundown." Said Izumi breathing in deeply.

"I see. I guess we can stay a little longer. If you want." Said Kouji.

"Thanks." Said Izumi closing her eyes and enjoying the breeze.

'Wow, she looks so beautiful with her hair blowing in the wind.' Thought Kouji.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"IZUMI!" called Junpei.

"Kouji!" called Takuya.

"Izumi and Kouji!" called Tomoki.

"Where could Izumi-chan be?" asked Junpei.

"Who knows? She could be anywhere." Said Takuya.

"I want to see Izumi and Kouji again!" yelled Tomoki.

"We all do buddy." Said Takuya.

"What if something happened to them?" asked Tomoki.

"Izumi and Kouji are strong! Nothing bad will happen to them!" exclaimed Takuya.

"Really?" asked Tomoki.

"Yeah." Said Takuya.

"I know Kouji is strong, but can Izumi take care of herself?" asked Junpei.

"I don't really think Izumi would want to hear that if she was here right now." Said Takuya.

"Why not?" asked Junpei.

"She'll go something like, "Are you saying that girls can't protect themselves!?" And then slap you." Said Takuya.

"Good point." Said Junpei.

"I'm hungry." Said Tomoki.

"I think we should take a break and get something to eat." Said Takuya.

"Same." Said Junpei.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kouji-kun?" asked Izumi.

"Nani?" asked Kouji.

"I was wondering, what will happen when we find the others?" asked Izumi.

"I don't know." Said Kouji.

"Do you think Grottomon will come again?" asked Izumi.

"I don't know." Answered Kouji.

"I hate not knowing." Said Izumi.

"I do too." Said Kouji.

"It's hard to be clueless about everything." Said Izumi.

"I know." Said Kouji.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I need food!" shouted Tomoki.

"I know what you mean." Said Takuya. "But unless we find some, we can't eat."

"I still have some chocolate bars." Said Junpei.

"How many chocolate bars do you have left?" asked Takuya.

"Let's see… 10, 20 24. I have 24 more chocolate bars." Said Junpei.

"I guess chocolate bars are better than nothing." Said Takuya.

"Chocolate bars for lunch? I must be in heaven!" exclaimed Tomoki.

Takuya sweat dropped at this.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Izumi was walking around calling, "Junpei! Tomoki! Takuya!"

Kouji was just walking hands in pockets.

"You could help!" yelled Izumi.

"What's the point? I'm right beside you." Said Kouji.

"If we call at the same time, the voice will be able to be heard from far away." Said Izumi.

"Fine. Junpei! Tomoki! Takuya!" called Kouji.

"That's better. On the count of 3, we call them. 1, 2, 3!" said Izumi.

"Junpei! Tomoki! Takuya!" called Kouji and Izumi at the same time.

"Much better." Said Izumi.

"Whatever." Said Kouji.

"I don't get you. I thought Takuya helped you realized teamwork." Said Izumi.

"I called at the same time, didn't I?" asked Kouji sarcastically.

"Well, yeah." Admitted Izumi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Did you hear something?" asked Takuya.

"Like what?" asked Junpei?

"It sounded like Izumi and Kouji calling us." Said Takuya.

"Maybe they're looking for us!" exclaimed Tomoki.

"I knew Izumi-chan cared." Said Junpei all giddy.

"I think she called all of us." Sweatdropped Takuya.

"You're just jealous!"  yelled Junpei.

"How? I don't have a crush on Izumi." Said Takuya.

"Well… I don't know how." Said Junpei.

"I think we should call them." Said Tomoki.

"Right. Izumi! Kouji!" called Takuya.

That's chapter 2! Isn't it great? Very long! Please review.


End file.
